Sleeping Beast
by phantomlimb21
Summary: Who randomly sings in the middle of a forest? The most attractive person Stiles has ever encountered, that's who.
1. Once Upon A Dream

**I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream**

Stiles's head shot up. Who would be randomly singing in the middle of the forgotten forest? Was this person daft or naïve, didn't they know the dangers in this forest?

**I know you; the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**

Oh my god.

**I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem**

Stiles started walking towards the surprisingly sweet tenor.

**But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do**

Stiles tripped over a root.

**You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.**

A Minotaur, of all things, appeared and strained its ears as to better listen to the sweet melody. It smiled wickedly at Stiles and Stiles just knew it was on its way to slaughter the singer. So Stiles did the only logical thing to draw its attention.

**I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**, Stiles belted as the beast made its way towards him.

**I-I know it's true, these visions are seldom what they seem?** He sang as he climbed the nearest oak.

The Minotaur started to climb after him. He took a breath and because of that, the Minotaur lost interest and started to climb down towards the real singer. So it's attracted to music, Stiles thought to himself.

**But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream!** He bellowed.

And with courage he forgot he had, he pulled out the sword_ he also forgot he had_ and drove it through the creature's skull as he jumped on it. The monster made a horrible wet noise and then promptly died. Stiles stood like that, catching his breath when he heard a voice behind him say "Hello? Who's there?"

Stiles left the sword in the beast's head and turned around to see the most attractive man he'd ever seen. This raven haired beauty was in fact, so beautiful, he literally took Stiles's breath away.

Which is why Stiles found himself on his back and feeling faint.

"Oh my, what's wrong? What happened?" The stranger said as he held Stiles and peered into his face in distress.

"So the Minotaur may have bitten my leg but it's cool, its fine, m'kay," Stiles murmured as he slowly lost consciousness.

"Boyd! Erica! Jackson! Help me take him to the cottage!" Was the last thing Stiles heard before he let the darkness overcome him.


	2. Is That Cake I Smell?

He woke up in an unfamiliar room that bore much too much fabrics and smelled like baked goods. The beautiful man in which he had encountered _and saved_, _mind you_, sat next to him and noticed he had awoken.

"Scott! Isaac! Allison! He's awake!" Yelled the handsome stranger.

Stiles winced despite how soft the stranger's voice actually was.

"Sorry," the gorgeous singer said as he got a wet washcloth and applied it to Stiles's head.

Now that he was ever so close to Stiles, Stiles was better able to study him more. Not only did he have a nice set of hair and a jawline that could cut, but he also had intense eyebrows and sharp eyes the color of the sea.

"Marry me," Stiles blurted without hesitation. The stranger blinked at him several times in surprise.

"_What,_" he said in shock.

"Would you do me the honor and marry me? Take a vow, cash your chips in, whatever you wanna call it, I don't care. I never thought marriage was for me, yet here you stand before me and I've never wanted anyone more in my entire life," Stiles said as he smiled goofily at the stranger, his concussion clearly taking effect.

The man blushed furiously and fumbled with his words.

"You-you don't mean that, I mean, we just met."

"So?" Stiles asked with a quirked brow.

"S-So? _You don't even know my name_!" The stranger sputtered.

"What's your name?"

"Derek," the attractive man said without thought.

"See? Now I know your name! What's to stop us now?"

"Well, _pfft_, for starters, I don't even know your name!"

"And you're a complete stranger," a woman with long brown curls in a green robe said.

She flew in on green fairy wings that sprouted from her back and for a minute Stiles believed he was hallucinating but no, she really was a fairy even though she was roughly his size.

"Why would we give you our Derek?" Asked a blonde, fragile looking man as he himself flew in on blue wings.

"_Show offs_," Derek muttered to himself.

"We'd only give him to someone who was worthy of him," said a man with pink wings as he**_ walked_** in.

But all Stiles could focus on was-

_"Dude, what happened to your jaw_?"

The fairies that were dressed in green and blue glared at him while as the fairy in question gave him a goofy smile.

"A cupid mistook me and shot me with one of its arrows. Only minor side effect is that I'm indecisive when it comes to lovers," the pink winged fairy said, giving the other fairies a look that Stiles didn't quite understand but Derek clearly did because he choked on his own saliva.

"Agh, that's horrible!" Stiles exclaimed as he flailed on the cot that they had him resting on.

Derek slyly pulled away; afraid his patient might accidentally hit him.

"Can I touch it?"

"I like him," the pink winged fairy said as he obliged Stiles and walked over to him.

"I'm called Scott, by the way," Scott said as Stiles's curious fingers examined his jaw.

After a minute of awkward feeling up, Derek cleared his throat.

"Oh, um, sorry," Stiles said sheepishly.

"You needn't apologize, young one. We encourage curiosity," Scott said with a sweet smile as he stepped back.

"You still haven't told us your name," the green winged fairy said as she stood near Stiles.

Now that Stiles could actually properly see, he saw that the fairies were all dressed in similar robes.

"I'm Stiles," he said as he stuck his hand out for a firm handshake. His father had always told him that if a man were ever to be a good and honest man, manners were always the first step.

The green winged fairy looked down at his hand in distaste and he withdrew said offending hand immediately.

"Well, uh, _Stiles,_ know this, marriage is not taken lightly amongst us fairies. Especially when it involves our Derek."

"_Oh my god,_" Derek blurted to himself aloud, flushing crimson in embarrassment.

"Care to share your thoughts with us, Derek, dear?" The green winged fairy asked, her eyes having a soft look as she looked at Derek in question.

"One thought, really," Derek said through gritted teeth.

"Yes?" Scott asked in concern, noticing how red Derek's face was.

"Did it ever occur to _any of you_ that maybe_ I_ might_ not want_ to get married?"

Everyone except for the blue winged fairy remained quiet; the blue winged fairy snorted in disbelief.

Derek raised a brow in question as he asked "Care to elaborate, Isaac?"

"Derek, please, we've practically raised you since infantry. You adore birthday cakes and you've been looking at Stiles as if he's the most delicious cake you've yet to taste."

Derek glared _daggers_ at him and got up and left. He slammed the door on his way out making everyone except Isaac wince. Stiles awkwardly smiled because _wow_. Scott and the green winged fairy gave Isaac disapproving looks. Isaac shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance.

"What? It's the truth! We pride ourselves on truth," Isaac stated as if he really saw no wrong in what he had just done.

"We've got a long way ahead of us," the green winged fairy said as she shook her head in frustration.

"Then let's get down to business," Stiles said as the fairies looked at him with interest.


End file.
